


A Reward for Bravery

by a_boar_named_barry



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_boar_named_barry/pseuds/a_boar_named_barry
Summary: Nandor wakes up from a terrible nightmare seeking comfort from Guillermo, but Guillermo's nowhere to be found.  Worried about where Guillermo is and if he's okay, Nandor reflects on how he's treated Guillermo, and how strong his little Guillermo is.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz & Nandor the Relentless, Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	A Reward for Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Season 2, Episode 10
> 
> Thank you to my small Discord group for encouraging me to actually put my ideas to paper--or Google Doc.

“GET OFF HIM!!!”

The theatre was packed with vampires eager to see Nandor, Laszlo, Nadja, and Colin Robinson finally pay the price for their many heinous crimes and in the form of a very theatrical public execution. Just as the show was ending and the Staten Island vampires were nearing death, though, Guillermo swung down from the balcony of the theatre to save them. All at once, the other vampires in the theatre took their attention away from Nandor and his roommates and honed in on Guillermo.

Although he was heavily armed and put up a strong fight, there were simply too many vampires for Guillermo to overcome. Nandor screamed desperately from the chair he was tied up in. “NOOOOO, GUILLEEEERRRMMMMMOOOO!” The slayer disappeared under a wave of angry vampires.

Nandor’s eyes flew open. He could not escape from that nightmare fast enough. “GUILLERMO!!!,” the vampire cried out, but there was no response. Nandor listened closely for the familiar heartbeat that had relieved him from so many nightmares over the past decade.

\---silence---

“He left me again! I have a bad dream about him dying and he’s not here to hold my hand. Fucking guy!”

Nandor thought about the first time Guillermo left. He was upset that Guillermo would choose to work for another vampire after everything he did for “that little guy,” but he tried to hide it by rehiring his old familiar, Benjy. Benjy was nowhere near the familiar that Guillermo was, though. No one was. Guillermo was irreplaceable, which is why he fought to win him back. “He was so happy to get his day off, and to go flying, and to get his pillow for beating off purposes,” Nandor told himself in his coffin.

But then Guillermo left again, Nandor remembered. The second time, though, he took a large part of Nandor with him. Originally fixated on rules and order, Nandor was so affected by Guillermo’s departure that he became reckless about blowing out candles and leaving bodies about. Nandor didn’t even bother brushing his hair. What was the point if Guillermo wasn’t there to brush it? Nandor hoped Guillermo heard how hurt he was at the theatre before he swung down to save him that day.

Just then, the vampire thought about the nightmare he just had. He thought about seeing his familiar outnumbered by powerful vampires. He thought about how real the dream felt, and then the vampire had a realization. 

What if Guillermo didn’t purposely leave him? What if something terrible happened? There were certainly many vampires out to harm the slayer. Thoughts raced about in Nandor’s head until he came to the conclusion that “Guillermo’s in trouble and I need to help him.”

Nandor had no idea what time it was, but he didn’t care. The only thing on his mind was keeping his human safe. He needed to be fearless, like his older self in combat--fearless, like Guillermo that night. As the thoughts of Guillermo entered his mind again, Nandor flung his coffin open with force. He looked around but didn’t see any sunlight, so he started to move around the house. The vampire flew to the big blue room first, but was not surprised to see it empty and didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. The rest of the house was just as Guillermo-less.

Nandor flew into the fancy room to try and figure out his next move. He sat on the couch thinking about where Guillermo could be when he noticed the note on the desk—the note that Guillermo left behind after leaving the vampire the second time. Nandor picked up the note and slowly thumbed over each written letter. His eyes started to well up, when he heard something coming from the front door.

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. _

He knew that sound. He loved that sound. He needed that sound.

Note still in hand, Nandor jetted toward the front door.

\--------------------------

Guillermo held several capes in his left hand and used his right to shut the main door behind him. He wasn’t thrilled to still have to take care of Nandor’s drycleaning, but the smell was getting unbearable and the stains were sure to set in. He locked the door and only turned halfway around before he noticed a hulking figure standing beside him. Guillermo jumped up and started to reach for the stake in his back pocket until he realized who it was.

“You scared me,” Guillermo heaved, trying to catch his breath. It had only been dark for maybe ten minutes, so Guillermo certainly did not expect Nandor to be awake and at the door. “What are you doing up so early?” There was no answer. Instead, two large arms pulled Guillermo in until the human was nestled deep in the vampire’s chest.

“I thought you were gone,” the vampire finally mustered. Nandor squeezed the human tighter, but Guillermo was able to sneak his head out from underneath the vampire’s right arm. Confused by Nandor’s statement, Guillermo looked around for some clues and saw a note on the floor that was all too familiar.

_ SORRY _

Guillermo recalled standing on the balcony of the theatre, hearing Nandor unload his feelings about him leaving. The vampire felt betrayed and crushed, and Guillermo’s conscience would not let him forget that. Since the incident at the theatre, everybody was a little on edge, but especially Nandor. Another squeeze pulled Guillermo out of his thoughts.

“Let’s get these in your crypt before they get wrinkled,” Guillermo said, patting Nandor’s arm. He took several steps into the house and noticed Nandor was following right behind him. Nandor was still protective of Guillermo, trying to keep him close when necessary. In fairness, Nandor had always been a little protective of Guillermo, like when he lied to the Vampiric Council about killing Baron Afanas, or when the werewolf woke up inside the house, but the vampire was more upfront about it now.

Guillermo started hanging up Nandor’s capes when he felt the vampire hover right behind him. Guillermo tensed up. Even after eleven years, he still felt butterflies whenever the vampire would show him attention.

“You know...,” Nandor began, trying to break the silence.

For what seemed like the five hundredth time, Nandor thought about the night at the theatre, but this time he focused on Guillermo’s valiance. He had no idea that Guillermo had those battlefield instincts. Throughout his many centuries as a vampire, Nandor seemed to be less and less interested in pillaging and fighting, but seeing Guillermo take on a theatre of vampires reinvigorated that old passion. Nandor thought about fighting alongside Guillermo, side-by-side, as partners. 

“You are a brave little man, Guillermo. Guillermo Dah Leh Croooose.” Guillermo rolled his eyes at how Nandor butchered his name, but then he started to process what Nandor said just before. He turned around slowly to face Nandor. “The way you pillaged those evil vampires that tried to kill us...you are a natural, just like myself.” Guillermo tried desperately to wipe that night out of his mind, all that destruction, but he was curious to see where Nandor was going with this.

“And…” Nandor’s smile widened and he held a finger up. “You were very brave to do our laundry. For eleven years. That’s a very scary thing to do, Guillermo.” Nandor’s finger poked Guillermo in the stomach after each word. Guillermo had no idea where the idea of laundry and drycleaning being scary came from, but he had no time to unpack that now. 

Guillermo’s eyes locked with Nandor’s and his heart raced even faster. He was sure his heart was going to beat right out of his chest like in a cartoon. Nandor had missed the melodies that Guillermo’s heart would play for him. The vampire hummed and the human felt a shiver run throughout his body. Guillermo looked around for something—anything—to calm himself down when he noticed he still had one cape in his hand. Nandor seemed to have an attachment with this particular cape, so Guillermo wanted to take extra care in hanging it up.

Nandor also saw that Guillermo was still holding his favorite cape and his eyes grew hungry as if he saw a drop of virgin blood. Guillermo started to check to see if he was bleeding somewhere and didn’t know it, when he heard Nandor speak. “Let me take care of that for you.”

Nandor grabbed the cape from Guillermo’s hand; Guillermo stood frozen in place but his heart was running marathons. Guillermo didn’t know where Nandor was going with any of this, but he was honored to be taken for this ride.

“When I was a relentless warrior, I would receive many rewards for being so brave. So now, Guillermo, it is time for you to claim your reward.” Before Guillermo could react, he felt two strong arms hovering above him. Nandor wrapped his favorite cape around Guillermo’s neck. Not a beat later, Guillermo rubbed his cheek against Nandor’s left arm and Nandor groaned. He fantasized about his master for eleven years, so this moment was almost more than Guillermo could handle.

Nandor spun Guillermo around. “Let me see my brave Guillermo. Guillermo the Great. Guillermo the  _ Conqueror _ .”

Guillermo turned around and was met with lustful eyes. He had seen the vampire both hungry and horny, but something was different this time. Dare he say this was...intimate? Before Guillermo could doubt himself, Nandor grabbed the cape underneath Guillermo’s neck with both fists and lunged forward, hungrily pressing his lips onto the human’s.

This was a new sensation for Guillermo. He was not accustomed to any form of intimacy, yet his lips felt right at home pressed against the vampire’s. Nandor pulled away to let Guillermo breathe, but Guillermo grabbed a hold of Nandor’s undershirt and their lips met again. 

Overcome with passion, Guillermo placed his hand on the back of Nandor’s head and deepened the kiss. Guillermo ran his fingers through Nandor’s long hair as their tongues danced. Nandor thrust against the human and felt Guillermo moan in his mouth.

With their lips still connected, Nandor lifted Guillermo off of his feet and carried him over to the chaise. He sat Guillermo down, backed away and started undressing himself.

“See, I can do it, too, Guillermo.” Guillermo smiled, rolled his eyes, and stood up to reach for Nandor, but Nandor pressed him back down. Guillermo pouted for a second, but then he felt Nandor’s thumb caress his cheek. For a relentless pillager, the vampire was surprisingly gentle.

“Let me undress and myself…and then let me undress YOU.” Nandor smirked and Guillermo almost lost all control of himself right then and there. Guillermo gripped the chaise as tightly as he could, trying to calm himself down. He looked up and saw Nandor was completely disrobed. The vampire was like a work of art. Guillermo wanted to nuzzle his face in Nandor’s chest hair, be carried by Nandor’s strong arms, but most importantly feel the organ between his legs, which was at full mast.

Guillermo didn’t have long to admire Nandor, as the vampire started to tug at Guillermo’s sweater. He stood up to let Nandor undress him and massaged Nandor’s pectorals as the vampire started unbuttoning his pants. In no time at all, Guillermo’s lower garments were on the floor, freeing his own erection. The vampire gently brushed Guillermo’s groin before removing the cape and the remainder of his clothes. Shortly thereafter, Nandor reached for the cape—his favorite cape—and placed it around Guillermo’s bare neck and shoulders.

Nandor took Guillermo in his hand and Guillermo quickly did the same with him. He pressed sloppy kisses against Nandor’s chest and Nandor replied with tender kisses on Guillermo’s neck, all this while they tugged at each other’s members.

“Ah, yesssss, Guillermo!” As their pace picked up, Nandor started to get more vocal. Meanwhile, Guillermo was loving how Nandor gripped him. Guillermo fantasized about what those heavy fingers could do the many times when their hands met over the past decade, but Guillermo wanted more. He immediately stopped pumping Nandor.

“Heyyy,” the vampire hissed. “Why’d you stop?!”

“You said you were going to reward me, right?”

“Yes, I did say that. What is it that you want, Guillermo?”

A naughty smirk grew on Guillermo’s face. “I want you to take me.”

“Take you where, Guillermo? I thought we were in the middle of something here,” Nandor argued.

“JUST FUCK ME, YOU IDIOT!”

Guillermo snapped back to his senses. He was about to spurt a million apologies; he thought he definitely ruined the moment, if not their whole relationship, but he looked up at Nandor and saw a devilish smile. The vampire’s fangs poked out of his mouth, and Guillermo almost lost it again.

“My Guillermo—so forceful,” Nandor growled. He hovered over to a drawer and pulled out some lube that Guillermo had purchased for him. It delighted Guillermo to see it hadn’t been used. This was his vampire, his Nandor. No one else could have him now.

Nandor placed Guillermo on his back on the chaise and emptied the lube onto his fingers. Nandor worked Guillermo’s hole until it was able to fit a finger. Guillermo groaned as he slid down on Nandor’s index finger. Nandor continued massaging and working Guillermo until a second figure could slip in. As Nandor’s fingers scissored Guillermo open, he thought about how the vampire’s meaty fingers felt just as good inside of him as they felt around him, but Guillermo was waiting for something even better.

Once the opening was big enough, Nandor lined up his cock with Guillermo’s entrance. “Ready?,” Nandor asked. Guillermo vigorously nodded his head. “Okay, Guillermo, squeeze my hand.” Guillermo took a deep breath and squeezed the hell out of Nandor’s hand while Nandor entered him.

Nandor was about halfway in when Guillermo started making these indiscernible grunts. The sounds drove Nandor wild—he wanted to taste them. He bent down to capture Guillermo’s mouth in his, while he grabbed the man’s thighs and fully thrusted into him. The cape billowed behind Guillermo.

“Guillermo,” the vampire growled. “You are taking me in so well.” Guillermo clenched his asshole and groaned. “MY GUI-LLER-MO!” Nandor accompanied each syllable with a pelvic thrust.

“I’m…..close……,” Guillermo was barely able to make out in between grunts.

“Guillermo,” Nandor pants. “You have served me for eleven years. Let ME serve YOU.”

Nandor grabbed Guillermo’s dick with his right hand and began to furiously pump up and down while Guillermo kept taking him in and out and in again.

“MASTERRRRR……,” Guillermo shouted as he came across his stomach. The word, “master,” awakened the beast inside of Nandor. He placed both hands on the chaise, one on each side of Guillermo’s head, took him into a heated kiss, and thrust one, two, three more times before shooting his load. Nandor slipped out after filling Guillermo’s hole, and the two kissed until they fell down to the ground in post-coital bliss.

Nandor and Guillermo laid side by side, their sweaty bodies covered by the cape. In between heavy breaths, Guillermo smelled the cape. “Oh, yuck!” Guillermo turned to his partner, but he was out cold. The lack of sleep finally caught up with Nandor.

The cape reeked of sweat and other fluids. It definitely had to go back to the dry cleaners, but if this is what was waiting for him when he returned, Guillermo certainly didn’t mind.


End file.
